The reason
by Takari95
Summary: Encontré una razón para cambiar y esa razón eres tú. Fic dedicado a Sirelo con motivo del Intercambio Especial Aniversario II del Proyecto 1 - 8. [Sora y Yamato, Miyako y Koushiro, Hikari e Iori]
1. Chapter 1

**The reason**

**Este fic está escrito con motivo del Intercambio Especial Aniversario II. **

**Está dedicado a Sirelo. Espero que te guste :)**

* * *

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama del fic. La canción en la que está basado es The reason del grupo Hoobastank**

* * *

"_I've found a reason for me__  
__To change who I used to be__  
__A reason to start over new__  
__And the reason is you__"_

* * *

─Al final has accedido a venir – dijo Taichi con una media sonrisa burlona en su rostro mirando a su mejor amigo sentado en el asiento del copiloto de la maltrecha furgoneta que habían alquilado. Yamato se deslizó las gafas de sol para posarlas sobre su cabeza, alborotando su pelo rubio y miró al castaño con una ceja enarcada. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse dejado convencer de ir a un camping con el resto de sus compañeros y todavía se arrepentía más de haber dejado que Taichi condujera porque si lo estrangulaba en ese preciso momento podrían acabar todos en la estrecha cuneta de la carretera.

─Cállate – le dijo en tono amenazante. Taichi lanzó una sonora carcajada que hizo que Yamato lanzase un suspiro y girase la cabeza para contemplar el paisaje. El rubio entrecerró los ojos e iba a cerrarlos cuando se percató de que a través del retrovisor podía ver a Sora en el asiento de atrás, sentada junto a Mimi, con los cascos puestos escuchando a saber qué y, al igual que él, con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana. La contempló durante unos instantes, todavía estaba medio dormida porque se habían tenido que levantar muy temprano para salir pronto de sus casas. Había que aprovechar al máximo los tres días que iban a pasar fuera de sus casas y del control parental. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver como ella se mordía el labio mientras seguía distraída viendo pasar los arbustos y árboles a toda velocidad.

En el asiento trasero, Mimi tecleaba a gran velocidad en su teléfono móvil de última generación, sentada entre Sora y Takeru. En los últimos dos asientos del vehículo se habían aposentado Miyako y Hikari. En la otra furgoneta, que circulaba con un poco más de precaución comandada por Joe, viajaban el resto de chicos: Koushiro, Iori, Davis y Ken.

Aquella idea de pasar unos días juntos ahora que empezaba el buen tiempo había surgido de una conversación entre Mimi y Taichi y habían arrastrado a todos sus compañeros con su ilusión y su insistencia. Yamato se había mostrado un tanto reticente pero al final por influencia de cierta pelirroja había aceptado, siempre y cuando Tai le dejase dormir en la litera de arriba en la cabaña que habían alquilado en el camping. Tai dio su brazo a torcer, aunque un poco a regañadientes.

Tras un viaje más o menos largo, en el que tuvieron que parar a comer, el letrero del camping y las adorables cabañas de madera recibieron al abultado grupo. Mimi saltó de la furgoneta casi antes de que Tai apagase al motor y pasando por encima de Takeru, que no tuvo ni tiempo de apartarse del "huracán Mimi".

─¿No os parece genial? – repuso Tai, le guiñó un ojo a la castaña que lo observaba todo con ojos brillantes. Le hacía mucha ilusión hacer un viaje todos juntos. Yamato cerró la puerta con fuerza, resopló pero detuvo el resoplido a la mitad al cruzar la mirada con Sora que estaba apeándose en ese momento y le estaba sonriendo con dulzura. El rubio se puso las gafas de sol para ocultar su mirada y pasó junto a la pelirroja en dirección al maletero para empezar a bajar todo su equipaje. En especial, el ingente equipaje de Mimi.

─¿Has pensado que solo vamos a estar tres días aquí? – repuso el rubio de mala gana al ver las dos maletas, las bolsas de mano, algo parecido a una sombrera y alguna que otra bolsa más mientras que los demás llevaban una maleta pequeña o en el caso de Taichi o el mismo una de las bolsas de hacer deporte en las que cabe de todo.

─No te pongas así, he cogido solo lo necesario – dijo ella arrebatándole de las manos la caja con forma de sombrera que después Yamato descubrió que era el set de maquillaje de su amiga. Los demás acudieron a coger sus bolsas. El rubio fue pasándoles las bolsas y mochilas y la última fue la de Sora. En cuanto se la dio a la chica, sus dedos se rozaron.

Las cabañas eran muy espaciosas y despedían un olor fantástico a madera. Taichi encabezó a los chicos hacia la suya mientras que Mimi lideró a las chicas hacia una más pequeña situada justo al lado. Una vez instalados, decidieron dividirse para ir a visitar las instalaciones del camping. Taichi entró a la cabaña de las chicas.

─Sora, saca las botas – dijo a su amiga pelirroja. La muchacha alzó la cabeza de su maleta que justo había empezado a deshacer y lo miró, interrogante – Vamos, sé que las has traído contigo.

─Todavía no he deshecho las maletas, Tai.

─Ya lo harás luego, hay campo de fútbol – Sora miró su ropa desperdigada sobre la cama y luego posó la mirada en los ojos brillantes de su mejor amigo.

─Sal un segundo, me cambio y me reúno contigo – concedió con una sonrisa.

En la cabaña de los chicos, todo era mochilas dejadas de cualquier forma encima de las literas. Joe se fue a comprobar en primer lugar que el campamento cumplía todas las normas de seguridad y salubridad. Todos lo miraron pero lo dejaron marchar porque hasta que no lo comprobase no podría estar tranquilo. T.K., Davis y Ken secundaron a su impetuoso líder, que no dejaba de instarles a que se cambiasen más rápido porque estaba impaciente por jugar al fútbol. Izzy los miró e intentó escapar de allí, pegado a la pared, pasando desapercibido con su portátil bajo el brazo. Cuando salió de la cabaña, fue a buscar un lugar donde poder sentarse y probar el nuevo USB que le proporcionaría conexión inalámbrica a Internet.

Mimi frunció el ceño al ver que Sora aceptaba ir a jugar con los chicos mientras que ella, Miyako y Hikari simplemente se iban a dedicar a pasear y mirar a los chicos del campamento, que seguro que había muchos. Sora se disculpó y salió con las botas colgadas del cuello.

En cuanto salió se encontró con Yamato, apoyado tranquilamente en la fachada de la cabaña. Mirándolo todo con el ceño fruncido, con sus grandes ojos azules ocultos tras las gafas de sol. No tardó en percatarse de la presencia de Sora y se movió. La pelirroja observó como los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban y destensaban al desperezarse, cómo se movía su pecho bajo la camiseta negra de tirantes al separarse de la pared.

─¿Te vas con Tai? – ella asintió y estuvo tentada de preguntarle por qué quería saberlo pero cambió de idea.

─Sí. ¿Qué vas a hacer? – él simplemente se encogió de hombros. Sora pensó en pedirle que la acompañara y se uniera a ellos pero Yamato no parecía muy dispuesto a empezar a correr nada más llegar. El muchacho se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de ella, no tenía ni puñetera idea de lo que iba a hacer. Le hubiera gustado hablar con ella un rato. Ya llevaban unos tres meses hablando todos los días, al menos una media hora por teléfono antes de acostarse. En ocasiones, ella se quedaba dormida mientras hablaban y él disfrutaba escuchando su tranquila respiración. No sabía cuando había empezado aquella costumbre pero no podía decir que le desagradase – Luego nos vemos – dijo ella, despidiéndose con la mano.

"Idiota" se maldijo Matt. Las chicas salieron poco después de la cabaña y se perdieron entre las cabañas. Estaba solo, sin nada que hacer, de lujo. Se giró para cerrar la puerta de la caseta cuando se percató de que sentado en el umbral estaba Iori, leyendo un libro tan tranquilo. Dio un brinco, no sabía que estaba ahí. El chico alzó los ojos hacia él antes de volver a centrarse en la lectura.

Sora se reunió con los demás y disfrutó como en los viejos tiempos haciendo bailar el balón entre los pies aunque durante el juego no pudo dejar de pensar que le hubiera gustado que Yamato también estuviera allí.

* * *

Miyako se separó de Mimi y Kari sin que aquellas se dieran apenas cuenta, se colocó bien el bolso que no había dejado en la habitación. Fue a sentarse bajo un árbol, necesitaba encontrar conexión a internet, se le había ocurrido una idea fantástica para mejorar el puente entre el Mundo Digimon y el Mundo real y no podía esperar más para probarla. En cuanto se sentó se percató de que podía oír las teclas de otro portátil y giró el cuerpo para poder ver al otro lado del árbol.

─¡Kou! – exclamó con una sonrisa. El chico se sobresaltó y casi tiró el portátil que tenía apoyado en las piernas.

─Miyako, qué susto me has dado. Pensaba que eras Mimi y que ya me había pillado – dijo sonriendo.

─¿Qué estás haciendo? – replicó la chica, gateando sobre la hierba alrededor del árbol para observar la pantalla del pelirrojo.

─¿Te acuerdas de lo que estuvimos hablando la otra noche? – la chica asintió y un mechón de pelo cayó de su cola de cabello sobre el brazo de Koushiro – Sigo sin encontrar qué es lo que estamos haciendo mal para mejorar el puente. He intentado… – se detuvo al ver la sonrisa que estaba empezando a surgir en el rostro de la joven – ¿Qué ocurre?

─Si tú me dejas tu conexión a Internet, te cuento mi idea para el puente.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras volvía a teclear afanosamente.

* * *

Hikari y Mimi volvieron a la cabaña en busca de Yolei pero no la encontraron, solo vieron a Iori sentado con el libro en las manos, en la misma posición en la que estaba cuando se habían marchado. Mientras Mimi susurraba que todos la habían abandonado, Hikari se aproximó al chico para ver qué era lo que estaba leyendo. Iori levantó la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente ante la atenta mirada de la pequeña Yagami.

─Creo que Mimi no esperaba que todos nos desperdigásemos, ¿no?

─Supongo que no – concedió Kari, observando a su amiga - ¿Puedo sentarme? Seguramente tardará un rato en que se le pase.

Iori se hizo a un lado y dejó el libro a un lado, poniéndole un marca páginas para no perderse y poder continuar más tarde.

─¿Os podéis crees esto? Ha sido poner un pie en este sitio y cada uno por su lado. Esto es increíble – la castaña colocó los brazos en jarras. Hikari e Iori perdieron la cuenta de los minutos que Mimi empleó en quejarse de sus amigos, uno por uno.

─¿Qué era lo que estabas leyendo? – preguntó Hikari a Iori mientras se abrazaba las rodillas y apoyaba la barbilla en ellas.

─Es un libro sobre el kendo, de donde proviene y todo eso. Me lo recomendó mi abuelo.

─Parece interesante. Seguro que T.K. también se interesa en cuanto lo vea.

─Ya me ha preguntado y me ha pedido que se lo deje leer en cuanto lo termine porque dice que se le ha ocurrido una idea para presentar a un concurso y cree leerlo le vendrá bien para documentarse sobre el tema – dijo Iori.

─Lo sabía, al final se ha decidido por el tema del kendo. Desde que le enseñaste como entrenas no ha dejado de querer escribir algo sobre el tema. Ahora tiene la oportunidad. Mira que es testarudo – Iori observó como la piel clara de las mejillas de ella adquiría un leve tono rosado al mencionar al menor de los hermanos Ishida.

─Se nota que le conoces bien – dijo Iori.

─Supongo que sí – dijo ella, girándose a mirarlo. Aquella sonrisa le pareció a Iori la más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Sora y los chicos volvieron de jugar a media tarde, sudados y agotados pero contentos. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos. Mimi los observó, con los brazos cruzados. Sora caminaba junto a Tai, éste le había pasado el brazo por los hombros mientras le deshacía el pelo que ya estaba hecho un desastre. Reían. Davis todavía llevaba el balón de los pies e iba unos pasos por delante de Ken y Takeru.

─Vamos, Mimi, cambia esa mirada – pidió Tai con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mimi intentó fulminarlo con la mirada pero Tai le dijo que habían conocido a un grupo de chicos muy simpáticos y, dicho de paso, guapos, que seguramente querrían conocerla al día siguiente. La castaña estuvo a punto de arrastrar a su amigo de nuevo hacia el campo de fútbol para que se lo presentase en ese mismo instante pero, por suerte, entre todos consiguieron apaciguarla.

Se ducharon y fueron a cenar a una gran cabaña central donde había buffet libre todas las noches y un montón de mesas para sentarse cómodamente. Sora comió, tenía tanta hambre que se hubiera comido un buey. Sin embargo, al mirar a sus compañeros, la pelirroja cayó en la cuenta de que Yamato no estaba entre ellos así que terminó lo que tenía en el plato y salió de la cantina para ir a buscar al chico. Iba caminando decidida a buscarle pero tuvo que detenerse al darse cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de dónde se podría haber metido. Se mordió el labio inferior y contempló el cartel informativo. En el centro, un punto rojo le indicaba su posición actual. La chica recorrió con la mirada todas las instalaciones del camping que aparecían allí señaladas y, como si alguien se lo hubiese dicho, determinó que Matt podría estar cerca de la pequeña laguna situada en el extremo más alejado del camping.

* * *

Caminó lentamente por el sendero que se dirigía hacia la pequeña laguna junto a la que se habían instalado las cabañas. Una serie de árboles rodeaban el camino, cercándolo por los dos costados. Algunos de ellos tenían las ramas tan largas que le acariciaban el rostro suavemente con las hojas al pasar junto a ellos. Ya prácticamente había anochecido y una suave brisa movía su pelo, rozándole las mejillas. No hizo falta siquiera llegar a ver el agua para saber que Matt estaba allí porque podía escuchar con toda claridad el sonido de su armónica. Sora no pudo contener una risita al recordar como Tai le había prohibido a Matt coger la guitarra para evitar que su amigo empezase a trabajar de cabeza en el nuevo disco. Los productores le presionaban a él y al resto de los componentes de su grupo pero tres días sin nada que pensar no le harían daño alguno.

Sora cruzó la última fila de árboles y casi estalló en risas al ver que la famosa laguna no era más que un charco un poco grande y profundo pero en el que el agua no le llegaría ni a las rodillas. La música cesó y Sora se giró hacia la derecha. Matt estaba sentado en la orilla, llevaba las gafas de sol puestas sobre la cabeza y un mechón de pelo rebelde le caía justo entre los ojos, aunque él no parecía darse cuenta de ello. La luna iluminaba tenuemente sus rasgos y Sora sonrió.

─No has venido a cenar – dijo ella, tomando asiento a su lado. Alzó las piernas y apoyó la barbilla sobre las rodillas. Yamato permaneció en silencio, observándola mientras se acomodaba. Jugueteó con la armónica entre sus finos y largos dedos, Sora siguió el movimiento de su mano, viendo como la luna se reflejaba en la superficie metálica del instrumento.

─He estado ocupado, supongo.

─¿Ocupado? – preguntó ella con curiosidad, no tenía ni idea de en qué podría haberse mantenido Matt ocupado durante toda la tarde desde su llegada.

─He estado… pensando – dijo él, estirando los brazos hacia atrás para apoyarse sobre ellos. Mantuvo la mirada unos segundos en la superficie acuosa del "Gran Charco" como él había apodado mentalmente a la laguna para luego posar sus ojos azul escarcha sobre la pelirroja que lo miraba directamente con sus ojos rubíes.

─¿En qué has estado pensando? Si puede saberse.

Matt la estudió con la mirada, había pensado en muchísimas cosas. Una de ellas y, tal vez, la que más tiempo le había llevado era lo que sentía por ella. A su lado se sentía extraño, pero, en el buen sentido. Sabía que a ella podía contarle sus preocupaciones y celebrar las alegrías. Era como un lugar seguro y tranquilo en el que refugiarse lejos de los problemas de la Universidad y de la discográfica. Sin embargo, ¿cómo decirle todo aquello? Optó por mencionar uno de sus problemas: la presión de la compañía discográfica sobre el nuevo disco.

─Solo esperaba que nos concedieran más tiempo porque no hace ni seis meses que terminamos la gira anterior. Espero que se me ocurra alguna canción pronto o, de lo contrario, se empeñarán en contratar a alguien para que las escriba por nosotros. Seremos unos simples títeres que cantan aquello que componen otros – dijo soltando un bufido hacia el final de la frase.

─Sois buenos músicos, estoy segura de que en poco tiempo volverá la inspiración. Como dijiste una vez, en cuanto os reencontréis con vuestra música, todo irá rodado.

─¿Cómo puedes recordar frases textuales que te dije hace tanto tiempo? – preguntó el chico, un tanto asombrado. No pensaba que ella también recordara las conversaciones que mantenían, pensaba que eso era solo cosa suya a causa de esos sentimientos confusos que estaba experimentando hacia ella.

─Siempre recuerdo las cosas importantes – dijo con una tímida sonrisa que hizo que Matt lanzase un pequeño suspiro.

─Siento que siempre tengas que aguantar mis constantes quejas y bufidos – dijo él en voz baja.

─¿A qué viene eso ahora? – replicó ella, con el ceño fruncido.

─Llevamos meses hablando y nunca te he dicho que siento que siempre tengas que escuchar todos mis problemas.

─No digas tonterías, para eso están los amigos. Para apoyarnos y ayudarnos, en cualquier momento – él ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una media sonrisa. La miró y sintió ganas de acariciarle el pelo e incluso, tal vez, rozarle la mejilla con los dedos – Matt…

─¿Hmm?

─Me gustaría que intentaras disfrutar de este viaje. Quedan dos días y pueden ser realmente maravillosos.

─Me siento como un pulpo en un garaje – Sora rió ante la comparación y Matt sonrió al ver como las mejillas de ella se volvían rosadas.

─No digas tonterías, solo tienes que dejarte llevar un poco – Sora se levantó y empezó a quitarse los zapatos ante la mirada interrogante del chico. Se acercó al agua de puntillas y un escalofrío la recorrió. Estaba fría pero estaba tan limpia y cristalina que podía verse los pies. Se giró hacia él y tendió la mano hacia él. Al ver que no reaccionaba levantó una pierna como si fuera a chutar un balón y le lanzó unas gotas de agua que le mojaron los brazos. Sora lanzó una risita al ver la cara de indignación del chico ante su provocación y corrió unos pasos hacia el centro antes de que él la cogiese por la muñeca. El agua empapaba los vaqueros largos de Matt y mientras que los shorts de Sora todavía estaban a salvo. El agua les llegaba a las rodillas. Ella le cogió las manos y le obligó a dar un par de vueltas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Él la miró con atención y la atrajo hacia sí cuando ella cesó su baile. La chica apoyó las manos en su pecho, alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Sora se atrevió a alzar la mano y apartarle aquel de mechón de cabello rubio rebelde. Matt también se armó de valor y apartó el cabello de Sora, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja, rozando con sus dedos la mejilla de la chica. Ella entrecerró los ojos ante la caricia. Matt se inclinó lentamente hacia ella, hipnotizado por la ternura de su mirada. Sin embargo, su cerebro empezó a trabajar de nuevo y lo hizo apartarse con cierta brusquedad de su amiga.

─Matt... – susurró Sora, sin entender el cambio de actitud de él.

─Será mejor que volvamos con los demás – dio medio vuelta y salió de la laguna, con los bajos de los pantalones chorreando. Sora se abrazó el cuerpo. De repente, era como si el agua hubiese bajado bruscamente de temperatura. Como si el calor sentido hace unos instantes ante la caricia de Matt nunca hubiese estado allí. Entrecerró los ojos. Tal vez, Matt no sentía lo mismo que ella.

* * *

**Mañana tendrás un nuevo capítulo. Espero que te guste el inicio :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The reason**

**Este fic está escrito con motivo del Intercambio Especial Aniversario II. **

**Está dedicado a Sirelo. Espero que te guste :)**

* * *

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama del fic. La canción en la que está basado es The reason del grupo Hoobastank**

* * *

"_I've found a reason for me__  
__To change who I used to be__  
__A reason to start over new__  
__And the reason is you__"_

* * *

Miyako se levantó sigilosamente de la cama, cogió la ropa que había dejado preparada y se vistió a la velocidad del rayo intentando no despertar a sus compañeras. Pensó que todas dormían profundamente pero no se percató de que Sora la miraba con curiosidad. Salió de la cabaña, cerrando la puerta con un leve chasquido y con el portátil dentro del bolso. Se dirigió hacia los árboles donde el día anterior había pasado la tarde con Koushiro, hablando, programando, probando ideas o simplemente riendo. Se ató el pelo con una goma y lo dejó caer sobre un de sus hombros. Apenas se había hecho de día pero ella y Koushiro tenían todo un día por delante para poner sus mentes a trabajar conjuntamente. Miyako sonrió, era muy agradable sentir que alguien entiende perfectamente qué cosa se te ha ocurrido con tan solo cruzar una mirada, alzar una ceja o lanzar una exclamación. Se sentía cómoda junto al pelirrojo que le prestaba su atención cuando ella hablaba de aquellos temas que los demás no eran capaces de entender y en los que ya no hablaba con nadie más que con sus compañeros de Facultad. Todo había cambiado al conocer a los Digimons, entrar en aquel mundo de locura y conocer a los antiguos Niños Elegidos. Al principio pensó que todo aquello era una barbaridad, que le estaban tomando el pelo al descubrirle que había un mundo lleno de seres digitales por salvar. Sin embargo, ahora le parecía la locura más maravillosa de todas.

Cuando llegó junto al árbol de la tarde anterior, Koushiro ya estaba allí y, a diferencia de ella, había pensado en todo. Había traído una manta sobre la que poder estirarse sin tener que hacerlo directamente sobre la hierba y había cogido algo para desayunar de la cabaña – buffet.

─Vas a hacer que me sienta mal, Don Perfecto – le dijo Yolei con una sonrisa mientras le señalaba con un dedo amenazador.

─Tan solo he pensado que podríamos estar más cómodos que ayer – dijo él alzando las manos en señal de defensa. Miyako se acercó apuntándole todavía con el dedo hasta que tocó con él el pecho del chico y él bajó los brazos. La chica sonrió y el pelirrojo se apuntó.

─¿Siempre estás atento a todos los detalles? – él se frotó la cabeza y con las mejillas sonrojadas, negó.

─Mimi acabó harta de mí y de que siempre tuviera la cabeza puesta en fórmulas, cálculos y cosas raras – dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa – En parte, tenía razón.

─¿Qué quieres decir? – ella se sentó en el suelo y esperó a que él hiciera lo mismo.

─Solo que nos complementamos mucho mejor como amigos que como pareja – reconoció él – Ahora, salimos juntos de vez en cuando y lo pasamos genial, mejor que antes.

─No lo sabía. ¿No has vuelto a salir con ninguna chica? – dijo Miyako doblando las piernas y mirándolo fijamente. Sin querer darse cuenta le interesaba bastante la respuesta que fuera a darle Koushiro.

─No. De momento, no. Pero, ello no quiere decir que no esté dispuesto a enamorarme de nuevo – Miyako lo miró fijamente a los ojos, se vio reflejada en los ojos oscuros de su amigo. Koushiro ladeó la cabeza, no sabía cómo interpretar la expresión de la muchacha. ¿Qué había dicho para dejarla en estado catatónico? En el pecho de Miyako se entrecruzaban y agolpaban sin cesar un millar de emociones, sin que ella pudiera decidirse por cuál expresar – ¿Miyako?

* * *

Sora no había sido capaz de pegar ojo en toda la noche, El cambio de actitud de Matt la había confundido y la había desestabilizado. ¿Por qué se había apartado así sin más? Había sido extraño porque se había sentido como si la especie de conexión que había entre ellos dos la hubiese cortado de un hachazo. Se revolvió en la cama y vio salir a Yolei, pensó en preguntarle adónde iba pero luego decidió que mejor no. Se levantó poco después que su amiga harta de estar en la cama y salió también de la cabaña, necesitaba hablar con Tai. Sin embargo, si intentaba despertarle, despertaría a todo el campamento porque tenía el sueño muy profundo.

─¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? – dijo sin saber muy bien a qué ni si echarse a reír o llorar. ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse o lo que fuera precisamente de Matt? ¿Por qué precisamente de él cuando era el más difícil del grupo y a veces más raro que un perro verde? ¿Porqué no podía gustarle Tai, siempre tan abierto y cordial o Koushiro, el más inteligente? – Sora, eres idiota…

─Veo que tienes un gran conflicto interno – Joe acababa de salir de la cabaña de los chicos y Sora casi estalló en risas al ver el pijama de rayas del mayor del grupo. Era similar a los que llevaban los hombres mayores, era gracioso. El muchacho se colocó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

─No sabes hasta qué punto tengo un conflicto interno – susurró Sora con una media sonrisa. Joe se desperezó con lentitud y cerró la puerta de la cabaña suavemente para no despertar a los demás.

─¿Y se puede saber a qué se debe? Tal vez, pueda ayudarte – ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos rubíes.

─Solo estoy un poco confusa y he dormido mal esta noche – reconoció la joven.

─Bueno, el dicho dice que a quién madruga, Dios le ayuda. Así que puede que por el hecho de haberte levantado temprano hoy te salgan mejor las cosas. A Koushiro todavía le saldrán mejor.

─¿Koushiro también se ha ido? Miyako también – Joe y ella intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

* * *

Hikari fue la última en despertarse aquella mañana y cuando abrió los ojos ninguna de sus amigas estaba en la habitación. Se había quedado hasta tarde charlando con T.K. sentados en las escaleras que daban acceso a la cabaña. Habían visto llegar a Matt y Sora desde la laguna, sumidos en un ambiente extraño y eso les había hecho cruzar una mirada de incomprensión. La castaña pensó en preguntarle a Sora qué había ocurrido pero cuando entró todas las chicas estaban ya dormidas.

Se desperezó y fue a vestirse. Tenía ganas de hacer una cosa y no podía esperar más. Fue hacia su maleta cuando ya estuvo lista y cogió la cámara que sus padres le habían regalado por su último cumpleaños y que todavía no había tenido oportunidad de probar. Salió con ella colgada al cuello, decidida a captar instantes.

Se adentró en la pequeña arboleda que separaba el camping de la zona de la laguna. Le pareció una laguna un poco ridícula pero el agua estaba tan limpia y clara… Hincó una rodilla en el suelo y sujetó la cámara con las manos, con suavidad. Ya había encontrado algo que fotografiar. Ese algo era una pequeña flor, que con energía estaba creciendo justo en el borde del agua, altiva y confiada. Se echó un poco hacia atrás porque si enfocaba desde más lejos parecía que la flor estuviese flotando en el agua. Una vez hecha la foto la miró y se dio cuenta de lo extraño y alucinante de la imagen. Parecía que la flor flotaba sobre el agua que, a su vez, parecía un espejo puesto que reflejaba los árboles y el cielo.

Siguió haciendo capturas de elementos al azar: una hoja que caía lentamente de un árbol hasta besar el suelo, los rayos de sol colándose entre las ramas de los árboles, un montón de piedras que parecían tener la forma de un corazón… Estaba tan absorta en lo que estaba haciendo que ni siquiera se percató de que Iori se había acomodado cerca del agua con el libro sobre la historia del kendo entre las manos. Solo cuando se giró para buscar un nuevo enfoque se percató de la presencia del chico.

─Buenos días – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa que fue correspondida por el muchacho.

─Te veo muy contenta hoy, Hikari.

─He estado probando la cámara, me la regalaron mis padres por mi cumpleaños y aún no la había podido probar. Capta tan bien los colores y los contrastes… Me encanta. ¿Puedo tomarte una fotografía? – él se encogió de hombros y ella sonrió – Haz como si estuvieras leyendo…

─¿Sueles fotografiar personas o solo paisajes? – ella lo meditó durante unos segundos.

─La verdad es que fotografío muchos más paisajes que personas. Una persona es mucho más difícil que fotografiar.

─¿Por qué?

─Pues porque con un paisaje lo que tienes que hacer es intentar captar los colores, los matices… Con las personas también tienes que intentar captar los sentimientos, las miradas… No me hagas caso, cuando hablo de fotografía me pongo muy filosófica.

─No pasa nada, me gusta oírte hablar de fotografía – respondió Iori con una sonrisa.

* * *

─¡Tai! Me dijiste que me presentarías a chicos guapos, ¿no te acuerdas? – presionó Mimi mientras seguía a sus amigos hacia el campo de fútbol.

─No te los presentaré si sigues siendo tan pesada – dijo él, sacándole la lengua. Mimi lanzó un gritito de exasperación antes de hinchar las mejillas hasta límites insospechados. Los ojos se le transformaron en estrechas rendijas. El moreno empezó a reírse de ella sin cesar, amenazándola de nuevo con no presentarle a los chicos.

Sora iba a la cola, detrás de Tai, Mimi, T.K., Ken y Davis. Matt había desaparecido de nuevo después de desayunar sin dejar ni rastro. Cuando se habían encontrado la había saludado con un escueto "Hola" que le había sabido bastante amargo. Joe se había ofrecido voluntario para ayudar en la enfermería del camping, tal vez, atraído por la singular belleza de la enfermera del mismo. Tai le había revuelto el pelo y le había animado a que fuera a hablar con ella de nuevo y que esta vez buscase un tema de conversación más ameno que las medidas de seguridad del camping. Que fuera imaginativo.

Casi antes de llegar ella a pisar el césped, Mimi ya se había ganado a todos los chicos que allí los esperaban para jugar. Mimi y Tai eran los reyes de la fiesta en aquellos momentos y Sora sonrió al verlos tan animados después de pelear y pelear durante semanas para conseguir que todos fuesen de viaje.

* * *

Koushiro y Miyako trabajaban juntos bajo el árbol que habían escogido como su lugar favorito de aquel camping. Sin querer llevaban ya media mañana empleada pero disfrutaban tanto haciendo lo que hacían y pasando tiempo juntos que estaban empezando a desear que los minutos no pasasen. Miyako se sentía más inspirada que nunca, la había animado que Koushiro dijera que estaba dispuesto a volver a enamorarse. Se había quedado como una tonta mirándolo, sin apenas pestañear, durante un buen rato hasta que él había conseguido hacerla reaccionar. Llevaban ya un rato sin hablar cuando Koushiro dejó de teclear.

─Miyako – ella giró la cabeza y lo miró atentamente.

─¿Tú podrías llegar a enamorarte de alguien como yo?

La pregunta la pilló con la defensa tan baja que estuvo a punto de lanzar el portátil por los aires del impacto. Koushiro estaba serio de manera que no tenía que ser ninguna broma. Además, él no era de hacer bromas de ese tipo.

─¿Por qué lo preguntas?

─Curiosidad – Curiosidad, afán de conocimiento. Miyako desvió la mirada y la comisura derecha de su boca intentó alzarse, le gustaba la curiosidad de Koushiro, como siempre buscaba saber más o comprender mejor. Su corazón empezó a latir con tanta fuerza que pensó que en cualquier momento o se le pararía o se le saldría del pecho. Koushiro le agitó las manos frente al rostro y el hecho de que la cara de él se le hubiese teñido de preocupación hizo sonreír a Miyako. Koushiro podía ser realmente adorable. Se inclinó hacia adelante, poniendo las manos en las rodillas de él y acercó el rostro al del chico. Un par de mechones de cabello lila cayeron desperdigados, ocultando sus rostros.

─Miyako…

Ella no dijo nada, si no lo hacía ahora el arrebato de valentía que la había impulsado a lanzarse sobre su amigo, la abandonaría. Ya sabía de su propia boca que estaba dispuesto a enamorarse. Ahora, la pregunta era, ¿podría enamorarse de ella? Llevaba tiempo pensando en él y cada día esperaba encontrárselo en la biblioteca o en los pasillos de la facultad de informática. Esperaba con ansias que llegara el día de la semana en que todos los Niños se reunían. No obstante, no se había permitido mostrar ninguno de sus sentimientos ni siquiera se había permitido mostrar la gran sonrisa que luchaba por aparecer en su rostro cuando él alababa alguna de sus ideas. Le gustaba que él valorara su inteligencia, mucho. Así que se aproximó más a él, inclinó el rostro y cerró los ojos. Sus labios se encontraron y si Koushiro se sorprendió por el gesto no lo demostró. El chico dejó que los labios de Miyako acariciaran suavemente los suyos, era una sensación tan agradable que un cosquilleo constante se apoderó de su estómago y fue expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo hasta las puntas de los dedos de las manos. Impulsado por ese cosquilleo, colocó las manos en la cintura de ella para aproximarla y hacer que cayera sobre él. Miyako no interrumpió el beso y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del chico, tendidos sobre la manta.

Koushiro sonrió contra sus labios y fue entonces cuando la chica se separó un poco, abrumada. Intentó levantarse pero el agarre firme y suave del chico en torno a su cintura se lo impidió.

Koushiro reía suavemente y ella lo miró interrogante.

La chica no puedo evitar sonrojarse pero se repuso y se atrevió a preguntar:

─¿Crees que podrías enamorarte de mí? – él lo meditó unos segundos.

─No es que lo crea. Ya hace tiempo que lo estoy – respondió acariciándole la cabeza.

* * *

Matt paseó por el camping como un tigre encerrado hasta que le dolieron los pies y las piernas. En más de una ocasión se sorprendió maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber apartado a Sora cuando podría haberla besado perfectamente.

─¿En qué narices estabas pensado, Matt? – se reprochó.

* * *

T.K. fue a buscar a Kari para comer y la encontró en la laguna, sentada junto a Iori que seguía leyendo mientras la chica miraba una por una todas las fotos que había hecho durante la mañana. Los pasos del rubio hicieron volverse a los otros dos.

─T.K., tienes que ver las fotos que he hecho hoy – le dijo Kari pero antes de que su amigo pudiera acercarse enarboló la cámara y gritó un "Sonríe". T.K. se rio ante la ocurrencia de Kari – Así tengo otra foto tuya para mi colección.

Iori los miró a los dos y, finalmente, centró la mirada en Hikari. Se fijó en como su sonrisa se había ensanchado desde que Takeru había llegado, en cómo miraba a su mejor amigo, la ilusión con la que le enseñaba las imágenes. Hikari tenía un don, lo vieran los demás o no. Aquella chica era pura luz y alegría, capaz de iluminar todos los rincones oscuros de la vida.

* * *

Matt deambuló un rato más por el camping. Ni siquiera fue a comer porque no iba a ser capaz de probar bocado. Se estaba alejando bastante de la zona de su cabaña pero tanto le dio. Se detuvo en cuanto escuchó un sonido la mar de familiar: el sonido de la guitarra. Siguió el sonido del instrumento y vio a una chica sentada de cualquier manera en una hamaca con la guitarra sobre el regazo. Sintió unas ganas terribles de pedirle que se la dejara pero no quiso sonar maleducado o impertinente así que se limitó a observar como ella tocaba, no se le daba mal. Escuchando los acordes empezó a pensar en Sora y en que tenía que arreglar lo que sea que hubiera entre ellos porque quería estar bien con ella, como la noche anterior. Cogerla de las manos, estrecharla contra su pecho y darle un beso en el pelo. Ella había provocado un cambio en su interior, lo había vuelto más humano… Él había decidido cambiar por ella porque le gustaba ver su sonrisa cuando él no contestaba simplemente con un gruñido sino que empleaba varias palabras o cuando le cantaba alguna canción que antes no le había cantado a nadie. Hubo un tiempo en que también la hizo sufrir con su indiferencia pero eso había quedado atrás. Así que se armó de valor.

─Perdona, ¿podrías dejarme la guitarra? – la joven al alzar la cabeza lo reconoció de inmediato.

─¿Eres Yamato Ishida, el cantante de los Teen Wolves? – él asintió y ella se levantó de un salto para tenderle la guitarra a cambio de un autógrafo y una foto.

─Te la devolveré mañana, tengo que escribir una canción.

─¿Para el nuevo disco? – volvió a asentir.

─Por si quieres saberlo, ya sé cuál será el título. The reason.

Con la promesa de devolverle la guitarra se marchó hacia la laguna con la letra de una canción formándose lentamente en su cabeza.

* * *

El día pasó tan rápido para todos les daba la sensación de que el tiempo se les escurría entre los dedos. Quedaron todos para cenar en la cabaña - buffet y Mimi y Tai convencieron a los chicos que habían conocido para que cenasen todos juntos. Hasta Joe se atrevió a pedírselo a la joven y dulce enfermera del camping.

Hikari sentada junto a T.K. intentaba captar con su cámara las expresiones de todos. Hizo una foto a Miyako y Koushiro que hablaban animadamente al otro lado de la mesa. Se detuvo a contemplar aquella imagen y fue como si algo hubiese cambiado entre ellos, aunque no supiese decir el qué.

Sora era la única que estaba distraída, movía la comida por el plato sin apenas probar bocado, sumida en sus pensamientos. Hikari hubiera definido su expresión como melancólica. La pelirroja alzó la cabeza y cruzó la mirada con la de su amiga y le sonrió con tristeza. Aquella noche no estaba dispuesta a acudir como una idiota a buscar a Matt.

* * *

**Segundo capítulo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The reason**

**Este fic está escrito con motivo del Intercambio Especial Aniversario II. **

**Está dedicado a Sirelo. Espero que te guste :)**

* * *

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama del fic. La canción en la que está basado es The reason del grupo Hoobastank**

* * *

"_I've found a reason for me__  
__To change who I used to be__  
__A reason to start over new__  
__And the reason is you__"_

* * *

Hikari se sentó en los escalones de la cabaña, Mimi se acababa de quedar dormida nada más caer sobre la cama, Miyako había desaparecido con Koushiro y Sora se había ido a dar un paseo con Tai. Davis, Takeru y los demás se habían puesto a jugar a las cartas así que se había quedado sola con su preciada cámara. En ese momento, la puerta de la cabaña de los chicos se abrió e Iori salió de allí.

─No puedo creer que hayas conseguido escaparte – dijo Kari riendo suavemente ante la cara del más joven del grupo – ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?

─No sé cómo he salido vivo, son todos unos expertos jugando a las cartas. Recuerda que nunca los llevemos a un casino – Kari volvió a reír mientras se los imaginaba a todos vestidos de etiqueta, sentados alrededor de una mesa en la que giraba la ruleta o en otra en la que el crupier repartía cartas sobre el mantel verde.

─¿Qué hacías aquí sola? – preguntó él tomando asiento a su lado.

─Estaba mirando todas las fotos que he tomado hoy. ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer? Voy a revelar las mejoras y haré un álbum de fotos para recordar los ratos que hemos estado pasando juntos estos días.

─Todavía queda mañana.

─Sí, pero como sabemos que vamos a marcharnos ya, sé que no será lo mismo. Por eso, he aprovechado hoy. Pero, oye, creo que no tengo ninguna foto contigo y eso no me parece bien. ¿Quieres que nos hagamos una de recuerdo?

─Claro, si quieres – murmuró él encogiéndose de hombros. Kari dejó la cámara apoyada un poco lejos de ellos y conectó el temporizador. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos a Iori y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. El chico enrojeció violentamente pero luego sonrió a la cámara. La castaña miró la instantánea que acababan de tomar y sonrió, había quedado muy bonita. Le pasó a Iori el dispositivo para que la contemplase también.

─Te haré una copia – dijo Kari con una gran sonrisa – Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo estos días.

─Y yo – En ese momento, Takeru salió también de la cabaña y los saludó a ambos. Al parecer, los demás le habían derrotado de forma estrepitosa y no tenía ganas de vivirlo más de una vez.

─¿Hace un paseo? – le preguntó a Hikari con las manos en las bolsillos.

─Claro. ¿Vienes Iori? – preguntó la chica. Iori miró alternativamente a uno y a otro y finalmente negó con la cabeza – Te dejo la cámara, luego nos vemos.

Iori la vio marchar. Cogió la cámara y buscó la foto que se había quedado con Hikari. Acarició la imagen con los dedos porque aunque sabía que de Hikari no recibiría nada más que amistad y cariño, había valido la pena ir de viaje solo para conocerla mejor. Apagó la cámara. Aquella foto sería su mayor tesoro a partir de ahora.

* * *

─Sora, vamos, ¿me estás diciendo que vas a esperar a que Matt dé el primer paso? Si Matt va como los cangrejos, no da pasos hacia adelante, los da hacia atrás – ella sonrió.

─No puedo estar siempre intentándolo, ya me rechazó ayer. Otras veces ya le he dejado caer indirectas, ¿es que necesita un cartel de neón? – dijo haciendo gestos con las manos.

─Eh, deberías intentarlo una vez más – dijo colocándole una mano sobre la cabeza. Ella alzó la mirada para fijarla en su amigo – Una vez más y si vuelve a rechazarte, le pegaré un guantazo – ella le dio un golpecito en el hombro, sonriendo.

─No sé, Tai – ella se cruzó de brazos y se los acarició con las manos.

─A ver, piénsalo, perder no vas a perder nada pero vas a ganar mucho – repuso él.

─Sí pierdo algo, la confianza. Ya me queda poca.

─Oye, Sora, que eres preciosa y maravillosa. Si ese idiota te dice que no es precisamente porque esta idiota. Le entran dudas, cree si le abre su corazón a alguien luego puede salirle mal y tiene miedo. Así que, ve y dile lo que sientes alto y claro y que se entere – ella lo miró y pensó que Tai tenía toda la razón del mundo. Una vez más, solo una vez más y si no salía bien lo trataría solo como un amigo.

─Gracias, Tai – se separó de él y le acarició el brazo – Me voy a buscarle antes de que se me pase el arranque de valentía. O de locura, no lo tengo muy claro – mientras se alejaba escuchó la suave risa de Tai y su voz dándole ánimos una vez más.

* * *

Sora volvió a la laguna porque sabía que Matt seguiría allí, iba a paso rápido pero se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de una guitarra. Por la manera de tocar, seguro que se trataba de Matt pero, ¿de dónde había sacado el instrumento? Extrañada, recorrió el pequeño trecho de sendero que le quedaba cuando la Matt de voz empezó a escucharse, acompañando suavemente la melodía. Sora se sentó bajo el último árbol, sin hacer ruido para escuchar.

_"I'm not a perfect person__  
There's many thing I wish I didn't do__  
But I continue learning__  
I never meant to do those things to you__  
And so I have to say before I go__  
That I just want you to know"_

Sora inclinó la cabeza, apoyándola contra el rugoso tronco del árbol, adoraba al Matt que abría su corazón a través de una canción. Le gustaba como la hacía sentirse identificada con cada una de sus palabras. No recordaba cuantas veces le había pedido que le cantase una de sus baladas preferidas y se había encontrado buscando una referencia a ella en la canción. Ansiaba escuchar de Matt un te quiero por varias razones. La primera de ellas porque era algo que no le había escuchado decir en la vida. La segunda de ellas era que ansiaba que la primera vez que lo dijera, se lo dijera a ella.

_"I'm sorry that I hurt you_ _  
It's something I must live with everyday_ _  
And all the pain I put you through_ _  
I wish I could take it all away_ _  
And be the one who catches all your tears_ _  
That's why I need you to hear"_

Matt entrecerró los ojos, solo le faltaba cantar el estribillo para ver qué tal quedaba junto al resto de estrofas. Llevaba toda la tarde trabajando en ello, pensando en Sora y quería acabarla para ir a buscarla y enseñársela. Sabía que no era una confesión de amor en toda regla pero era lo mejor que podía ofrecerle. Maldita sea, no quería perderla por ser un idiota. Si no le salía bien el plan iría a buscar a Tai para que le diese una paliza, así le dolerían más los golpes que el corazón.

_"I've found a reason for me__  
To change who I used to be__  
A reason to start over new__  
And the reason is you"_

_"I've found a reason to show__  
A side of me you didn't know__  
A reason for all that I do__  
And the reason is you"_

Matt dejó sonar en el aire el último acorde e iba a dejar la guitarra a un lado cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándole el cuello. Una mejilla contra la suya.

─Te quiero – sabía que era ella, lo había sabido desde el primer momento pero no esperaba una confesión a bocajarro.

─¿La has escuchado? – preguntó sin atreverse a girarse, le temblaban las manos de los nervioso que se encontraba, no quería girarse a mirarla por si se evaporaba.

─De principio a fin.

─¿Te ha gustado?

─Me ha encantado.

─No es lo que se dice una confesión a la antigua usanza.

─No me importa.

─Siento el desplante de ayer.

─Venía a intentarlo hoy de nuevo, si me rechazabas otra vez, Tai iba a venir a darte una paliza.

─No, si te rechazaba otra vez, iba yo voluntariamente a que me la diera él a mí.

Sora se movió y se colocó delante de él. Apartó al guitarra y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el muchacho. Él la sostuvo con delicadeza por la cintura y ella acercó el rostro hacia él, tan lentamente, que Matt la tomó de la nuca y acortó la distancia entre ellos. Acarició los labios de ella con los suyos y supo que había sido un idiota al intentar retrasar aquel maravilloso momento. Ella hundió los dedos en su cabello rubio para profundizar el beso, acercándose al máximo el uno al otro.

─Te quiero – murmuró Matt entre besos. Ella sonrió y volvió a besarlo suavemente.

─Entonces, vuelve a cantar esa canción. Por favor.

Él dibujó una media sonrisa cogiendo la guitarra mientras Sora se sentaba a su lado, no había salido como él esperaba sino que había salido mejor. Ella era su razón de ser, como decía su canción: "_The reason is you_"

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega el reto, espero que te haya gustado, Sirelo :)**

**No soy una gran experta regalando Soratos porque solo escribo sobre ellos con motivo de algún reto pero espero haber cumplido tus expectativas.**

**Para todas las del foro, es un placer pasar tiempo con vosotros y da gusto ver como nuestro foro va haciéndose grande y ganando socios. ¡Feliz Segundo Aniversario y que sean muchos más!**


End file.
